Every cat deserves a second chance
by ShiningMewtwo
Summary: Mapleshade is one of the oldest members of dark forest, long before even Thistleclaw. She still has scores to settle, unable to rest, and she won't rest. But when Petaltail gives her a second chance at life, will she learn to love as she once did? No, all Petaltail has given her is a final chance at revenge, Mapleshade will make sure of that. May change rating to T.


**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

* * *

Thick, almost lifeless trees covered the sky, in the places where a cat could catch a glimpse of the sky they would find that it was starless. The only light came off of eerie glowing mushrooms. The only color in the grey world that was dark forest. Ominous winds blew, ruffling the fur of the patrol, their pelts gleaming like stars. Yet none of the cats waivered as they approached the purpose of their mission.

The cats were known as: Petaltail of RiverClan, she became the new mate of Appledusk after he rejected Mapleshade. Appledusk of RiverClan, former mate to Mapleshade, and Crookedstar of RiverClan, Mapleshade's former Dark forest apprentice.

"Fool!" Mapleshade hissed, her paw pressed against Antpelt's throat, her thorn-sharp claws unsheathed.

"Let him go, Mapleshade." Petaltail's gave a firm meow.

"You."

Crookedstar pounced on Mapleshade before she could attack. The thick-furred cat thrashed wildly, her amber eyes narrowed to slits.

"You took everything away from me!" She howled. "All of you." Mapleshade felt a catch in her throat and for a few seconds she stopped, then continued wriggling madly.

"Mapleshade." Mapleshade merely hissed in response to her name.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened to you." Petaltail told her with no hint of insincerity.

"You are? I'm not." Appledusk growled. "She let my kits drown."

Petaltail gave him a sharp cuff over the ear, claws unsheathed. He gave her a startled look, but had the good sense to shut-up.

"You are not a bad cat, you were given a bad fate."

"What do you know?" Mapleshade spat, trying to furiously claw away from Crookedstar's grip.

"We're here to give you a second chance." Petaltail ignored her, skipping to the point.

Mapleshade at this point had given up struggling, but she looked anything but defeated. Rather, she looked ready to pounce the moment she felt the slightest weakness. However, Mapleshade listened with interest.

"Explain." She commanded, as if she were talking to a mischievous apprentice rather than a patrol from StarClan.

"Look at you." Petaltail flicked her tail towards her. Despite feeling no less alive than when she once was, Mapleshade was but a dusty outline of a cat.

"Even after what you've done, you've earned a rest. Yet you will not take it because you still hold on to that grief." Petaltail's eyes grew moist and sympathetic. "I understand."

Mapleshade began to scowl. "I don't need your pity."

"So you're going back to the clans, Thunderclan to be specific (Mapleshade let out a hiss.) Until you can learn to love again." Petaltail.

"So you're telling me that you want me to go back to ThunderClan and have kits?" Mapleshade asked in a mocking tone.

Petaltail shook her head "Not that kind of love. The love that burns in all of us for our clan, from the frailest elder to the youngest kit." Petaltail touched her tail to the spot on Mapleshade's chest where her heart was, then quickly flicked it away before Mapleshade could sink her yellow teeth into it.

Mapleshade growled. "I'm not going back to the clans as a kit."

"No, you're not. You will be going as a fully fledged warrior, once they accept you." Petaltail explained.

Crookedstar released his grip on Mapleshade and she gave a hiss of satisfaction. Yet as she sprang, She found herself stuck in mid-air. Helpless as a small light began to spread from her chest. The old warrior flailed helplessly, eyes widened in panic.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

Petaltail ignored her. "Find Midnight, she will take care of you until the storm has passed."

"Storm? What are you-" Mapleshade was cut off as the light engulfed her.

Mapleshade was filled with a horrible burning sensation, It burned her from the inside out and Mapleshade had to clench her teeth to stop herself from yowling in pain. Mapleshade felt her thoughts drifting away from her as the pain intensified. _Water. Need... Water_. As if on cue, Mapleshade began to feel the heavy drops of rain, barely aware of the thunder in the distance.

As she lay in the wet field, Mapleshade felt Petaltail press her nose to her ear for the last time before she fell into unconsciousness.

"Good luck."

* * *

**Mapleshade is one of my favorite cats along with Jayfeather. :3**

**If anyone likes this, I'll continue.**

**I'm still working on my My Little Pony/Warriors crossover. Feel free to check it out.**

**If there was anything you didn't like, tell me! (Otherwise I won't know.)**


End file.
